


Roxie

by socksaregoodshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Fluff, Kuroo's Birthday, M/M, One-Shot, Surprises, doggo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksaregoodshit/pseuds/socksaregoodshit
Summary: Kuroo's birthday morning





	Roxie

Kuroo let a quiet groan escape his lips as he roused from his slumber, he shouldn't have let Bokuto get him so drunk the night before. 

The early morning light burned his sleep dazed eyes as he glanced around the room, looking for the all too familiar mop of bleach blonde hair and bad roots. 

But Kenma wasn't there. 

Of course he wouldn't be. 

He was miles away working on his latest project, the smaller man finding a knack for creating virtual blueprints and designs. 

While Kuroo was proud, he was also deflating and the realisation that that was why he'd gotten so drunk the night before. 

He blinked owlishly as he sat up, looking around the room with only partially opened eyes. 

He finally blinked away the blur, that he couldn't tell whether it was from tears or tiredness, from his vision to see the bedroom door resting slightly ajar. 

"Is someone there?" He rasped, his alcohol intake and drunken singing from the night before making his throat feel raw and dry. 

As his other senses began to wake up and the fog in his brain began to lift he smelled the familiar smell of grilled mackerel whafting into the room on a fresh, Autumnal breeze. 

The gentle sound of quiet pottering about in the kitchen, a spatula on the grill and plates being arranged on the worktops were the next stimulation to reach his senses. 

He shakily stood from the bed, his legs feeling as weak as a newborn deer as he walked towards the door to investigate the scents, sounds, and peculiar situation.

Kuroo opened the kitchen door fully and he had to do a double take. His sight was definitely blurry due to tears. 

"Kenma!"

The smaller man jumped in surprise at the outburst, barely having time to turn to face the bedheaded giant before being enveloped in a bone crushing hug. 

"Happy birthday," Kenma mumbled, returning the hug and settling his face into the crook of Kuroo's neck, "surprise." He added, a smile gracing his lips before he kissed Kuroo's skin. 

Kenma let out a surprise squeak and gripped Kuroo's shoulders as the taller man lifted him up and onto the counter so they were eye level.

"Best surprise ever." Kuroo said before stealing a chaste kiss. 

"Well that's awkward..." Kenma said, looking into Kuroo's eyes. "I was sure that the surprise in the living room was gonna be the best." 

Kuroo's brow furrowed slightly before registering what Kenma had said and he walked with a quick pace to the living room, barely containing his excitement. 

There, on the light wood flooring was a crate. 

An animal crate. 

"What...?" Kuroo asked, confusion thick in his voice, by now Kenma had followed him into the living room after lowering the grill. 

Kuroo turned to look at Kenma who lowered his chin and a ghost of a smile filling his lips, eyes, and gifting Kuroo with a rare glimpse of Kenma's dimpled cheeks. 

"Look inside the box, Kuro." Kenma encouraged, moving closer to the man and the metal and plastic crate. 

Kuroo opened the crate with more care than his large, sinuous hands should've been able to manage and Kenma swore he saw Kuroo's shoulders jerk at the sight inside. 

Hopefully it was a good surprise. 

"Oh my God, Kenma, she's so cute! It is a she, right?" 

"Yeah, my colleague up North's breeding pair had pups and I knew how much you love dogs..." Kenma explained, looking at his fingers and picking at the ends. "I thought she might be good for you while I'm away on projects."

All of a sudden the reality of the day set in. 

Tomorrow Kenma would be gone again. 

Kuroo carefully lifted the small puppy from her crate, he wasn't sure what breed she was, but she could be a mongrel for all he cared. 

He played with her still floppy ears before planting a kiss on her broad forehead. 

"She'll keep me company from tomorrow, won't she?" 

"Not really," Kenma stated, "I finished ahead of schedule so I'm back with a huge paycheck and I don't actually need to take on any more projects for a while." 

Kuroo felt the weight being lifted off his shoulders. They could settle into domesticity again. 

"This is the best birthday ever, thank you." Kuroo said, kissing Kenma once again and having to wrestle with the pup for a kiss from Kenma. 

"She's a Rottweiler crossed with a Staffordshire Terrier." 

"She's so friggin' cute, I don't care what she is." Kuroo said, refusing to let the wiggly bundle from his arms. "I'm going to call her some cool Western name." 

Kenma raised his eyebrow, waiting for the barrage of awful names. 

"Roxie." Kuroo stated resolutely. "I'll call her Roxie." 

"That's a nice name," Kenma responded, reaching across to pet the new member of their family, "it suits her." 

The smell of burning Mackerel filtered through the apartment, making the pair jump up and rush into the kitchen, Roxie hot on their heels.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/i-am-a-bit-of-a-crank)


End file.
